supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Simpson Family/Transcript
Before the Revolving Line of Credits Announcer: "Tonight on Supernanny..." Lester: "Shut up, you... stupid (bleep)!" Announcer: "Jo meets the Simpson Family." Annoucer: "With a kid that has ADHD." Submission Reel Jo: "Here I am in Springfield, Missouri, ready to help another family. Let's take a look, shall we?" ???: "Hi, we're the Simpson Family. I'm Barbara." ???: "And I'm Max." Barbara: "We have Lester who is 10, Eliza who is 8, and Maybel who is 1. Lester is our main problem, for he has been diagnosed with ADHD. He pulls various sorts of pranks, has little or no respect for authority, swears, has an antagonistic relationship with his sister Eliza..." pushes and hits Eliza Eliza: "Lester, stop it." bites Eliza Eliza: "MO-OOO-OOM!" Barbara: "Maybel mimics violent acts she sees on TV programs." [Maybel mimics a violent act she sees on Tom and Jerry ''by using a knife to mimic Tom's act trying to kill Jerry with an axe] Barbara: "Maybel, no! We do not do that! That is not nice! Stop it!" Max: "I work at a Nuclear Power Plant, and I don't finish until 5:00 p.m." Barbara: "Supernanny, I'm begging you, please, please come help." Jo: "You guys seriously need my help. Hold on, I'm on my way." Simpson Family Home knocks on the door Barbara: "Hi." Jo: "Hi, I'm Jo Frost. Nice to meet you." Barbara: "Nice to meet you too, my name is Barbara, and this is Maybel." Jo: "Hi, Maybel. How are you sweetie?" leads Jo upstairs and to the bedroom of a freckled girl with glasses and curly red hair, who is working on her homework Barbara: "This is my other daughter, Eliza. She just got home from an afterschool club." Jo: "Hello, Eliza. I'm Jo-Jo. Nice to meet you." Eliza: "Hi." stands up, but finds herself literaly super-glued to the chair, courtesy of one culprit-- Eliza: "Grrr, LESTER!!!!" Jo: "Lester?" Eliza: "Yes, he's my brother. He does that a lot." hear laughter coming from a spiky blonde-haired boy Lester: "Got you, Eliza! You shoud've seen the look on your 4-eyed face!" Observation Begins is in her room playing the Trombone drowns Eliza's trombone music with loud heavy metal music with explicit lyrics Eliza: "Lester, turn that (bleep) music off! I'm trying to practice! I have a school band concert next week!" Lester: "No!" Eliza: "MOM! LESTER WON'T TURN DOWN THAT MUSIC!" enters Eliza's room Barbara: "Lester, please turn down that music. Your sister's band concert at school is next week and you do not interrupt her while she is practicing." Lester: "I WILL PUNCH YOU IN THE (bleep)ING FACE!" punches Barbara in the face Eliza's after school Activities Barbara: "My daughter has afterschool activities, such as the band after school each day, Chess Club on Mondays and Wednesdays, Pony Club on Tuesdays, Science Club on Fridays, and Book Club on Thursdays." Jo: "I mean, why would she choose to join clubs to go to everyday after school when she has a school band to go to every day?" Jo: "Why do you not want to go home to your family, Eliza?" Eliza: "Everyday, when I come home, my brother tortures me. He makes my life a living nightmare. I thought that staying after school for club activities would make me feel safer from him." Parent Meeting Jo: "We're here because I want to talk to you about your children. Your youngest, Maybel, imitates violent acts on Tom and Jerry. It's disgusting!" Jo: "Let's talk about Lester. He tortures his sister, Eliza, and he constantly makes her life a living nightmare. As a result, Eliza would rather stay after school for club activities." House Rules Jo: "Today, I'm here to introduce some house rules. Number one, no swearing. number two, no fighting..." The Phone Call picks up the phone Jo: "Hi, who is this calling please?" Nicole: "This is Nicole Birou-Jennings. Is there anything I can do for you?" is working on her science fair project with assistance with her twin sister Kayla and her stepfather Robert Jo: "Yes. I would like to talk to you about the Simpsons." Nicole: "Who are the parents?" Jo: "There is Max and Barbara." Nicole: "Can you tell me the names of their children?" Jo: "They have Lester who is 10, Eliza who is 8, and Maybel who is 1. Lester is diagnosed with ADHD. He has an unacceptable behavior. He tortures his sister, Eliza, and makes her life a complete nightmare. Therefore, Eliza has club activities to avoid him. Maybel mimics violent acts on TV and plays with her father's power tools." Jo: "Can you explain me the techniques I should introduce?" Nicole: "Give Maybel the Naughty Pit and Lester and Eliza the Reflection Room." Jo: "OK, thank you." Naughty Pit Jo: "Today, I'm going to introduce the Naughty Pit; for whenever Maybel misbehaves, this is where she will go." pulls out a clean colorful trash can-sized piece of furniture Jo: "You will also deposit 10..." brings out 10 blue beanbags Jo: "...beanbags into the pit when you put her in there. But if she gets up before her time is up, I'd like you to discard two more beanbags for every move. Since she is only 1, she will stay there for one minute." Jo: "Since the Naughty Pit is only appropriate for Maybel and Lester." Barbara: "This is the Reflection Room. Don't wanna be in here, right?" Eliza: "No." '''Jo: "And it wasn't long before Maybel kicked off."' is in the laundry room washing clothes and linens until she notices Maybel playing with Max's powertools Barbara: "Maybel, give me daddy's powertools." tries to take the tools off Maybel but no avail Barbara: "Come on, let's go to the Naughty Pit." writes a note that says "I'M PLAYING!" tries to escape in her Princess Cozy Coupe with Glitter play car Barbara: "Come on, Maybel. Out of the play car." catches up to Maybel, takes her out of her play car and deposits her into the Naughty Pit Barbara: "You have been placed here in the Naughty Pit because you didn't give me Daddy's powertools." screams at the top of her lungs Jo: "Just ignore it, Barbara." takes the power tools away from Maybel and puts them out of reach; she discards 10 beanbags into the Naughty Pit Reflection Room Jo: "Barbara was getting into her car to pick Eliza up from an afterschool club, and Lester started to kick off." straps Maybel into her car seat Barbara: "Lester, let's go. We're going to go pick up your sister from Chess Club." Lester: "(bleep)... no! I ain't... getting in! I just got home from... school, you stupid... (bleep)!" Barbara: "Lester, no! Stop this behavior right now!" Lester: "My behavior won't... stop, (bleep)!" Barbara: "So, what do I do?" Jo: "I'd like you to give Lester a warning to stop the behavior. If he does not listen, I'd like you to send him to the Reflection Room for 10 minutes." Barbara: "Okay." Barbara: (to Lester) "Lester Malcolm Simpson, this is your warning. Stop this behavior. If you do not listen, I'm going to send you to the Reflection Room." Lester: "I'M...STAYING...HERE!!!!!!" Barbara: "I cannot trust you to be at home by yourself because you threw a wild party without permission and made the house a mess which took a week to clean up. Let's go." Lester: "NO!!" Barbara: "What do I do, Jo? Put Lester in the Reflection Room before or after picking Eliza up from Chess Club?" Jo: "Do it after. If he chooses to be defiant, then there will be consequences for it." Barbara: "We're still going. Eliza's waiting. If you choose to be defiant, then there will be consequences. Do you understand?" Lester: "I...DON'T...WANT...TO!!!!" starts kicking Barbara Barbara: "You do not kick your mother. If you do that again, I'm taking away your XBOX One!" Maybel, Jo, and Lester drive off to the school to pick up Eliza from Chess Club uses very bad words on the way to Chess Club Eliza: "See you later, Jenny!" Barbara: "Come on, Eliza!" gets into the car with Jo, Lester, Maybel, and Barbara Barbara: "So, did you have a good time at Chess Club?" Eliza: "Uh-huh." Barbara: "Anything interesting, honey?" Eliza: "Yep, we got to play chess." Lester: "ARE...WE...GOING...HOME..YET??" Jo: "Stop the car, Barbara. Stop the car." stops the car. Jo turns around and faces Lester. She looks sternly at him. Jo: "Lester, you do not distract the driver like that. That is dangerous." Jo: "As soon as we got home, Mom and I put Lester straight into the Reflection Room." and Barbara place Lester into the Reflection Room Barbara: "Lester, you do not distract the driver, because it is dangerous and an accident could happen if the driver is not watching the road." Jo: "And what else for? What about what happened before we picked Eliza up?" Barbara: "You were being defiant and disrespectful to me and swearing at me before we left to pick your sister up from one of her afterschool activities. You will stay there for 10 minutes. Plus you lost your XBOX One for the whole day." starts smacking Barbara's face Jo: "You do NOT under any circumstances hit your mother! That's naughty behavior!" pulls Jo's hair Jo: "Let go of my hair! That is unacceptable and it's not a game!" and Jo leave Lester in the Reflection Room escape and spits on Jo's arm Barbara: "You've now lost your Gladiators DVD's!" confiscates Lester's Gladiators DVDs and puts Lester back in the Reflection Room and leaves him there Lester: "I HATE YOU... MOTHER(bleep)ING MOM!!!!" smacks Barbara in the face, slits his wrist, and knocks over a potted plant Barbara: "That's ALL your XBOX One, Playstation 4, Wii U and PS Vita games gone! Consoles included!" Lester: "I ALREADY LOST MY XBOX One (bleep)!" 10 minutes later Barbara: "I would like you to apologize to me, Lester." Lester: "NO! Not until you... give back my stuff!" Barbara: "I want an apology." Lester: "I'M...NOT...GIVING...YOU...ONE!!!" Barbara: "Fine, you can stay here in this room." kicks Barbara in the face begins to use a authoritive voice Jo: "Kicking your mother is unacceptable behavior, and I will not tolerate this anymore. You will stay here and think about your actions. When your mother comes back, she expects an apology." Lester: "SHUT YOUR MOUTH, JO!!!" punches Jo in the face continues to use a authoritive voice, while keeping low-tone Jo: "You do not use this phrase because it's inappropriate!" Lester: "I DON'T CARE,... (bleep)!" kicks Jo in the face Jo: "For talking to me that way, you've now lost your iPod Nano." Lester: "YOU ARE NOT TAKING... MY FUN AWAY! THIS IS (bleep)!" Jo: "Now you have automatically lost your TV privileges." arrives home Max: "I'm home! Where's Lester?" Lester: "Off with your head!" is hiding in her room, as she starts her homework walks out of the Reflection Room and knocks the television over Max: "LESTER MALCOLM SIMPSON!" Lester: "SHUT UP!" Jo: "Lester's tantrum was epic. It held on for another 3 hours." Lester: "YOU ALWAYS TAKE MY... FUN AWAY!" Barbara: "Lester, just stop it. I am not in the mood for this." Lester: "NO! I HATE YOU, YOU VERY BIG TUBBY FAT LAZY OVERWEIGHT (bleep)Y MEANIE! I WISH YOU WERE (bleep)ING DEAD, YOU (bleep)ING (bleep)!" loses it Barbara: "I'm so sorry, Jo, but I can't deal with this (bleep)!" runs away in tears gets very upset and annoyed with Lester Jo: "Lester, do not act angry towards your mother by saying rude comments at her!" Lester: "MOM TOOK MY STUFF AND I WANT ALL OF THEM BACK NOW!" doesn't seem even a little pleased and starts using a authoritative voice again Jo: "Young man, this behavior is not a game! Go back to the Reflection Room and stay there!" Lester: "(bleep) OFF, YOU WORTHLESS... OLD HAG!" Jo: "DON'T CALL ME THAT" Lester: "Suck my (bleep)!" Eliza: "Lester? Can you tell me where's my book?" Lester: "(bleep) OFF, YOU WORTHLESS OLD BRAT!" Barbara: "What book are you talking about, Eliza?" Eliza: "David Garbiel's Book of Slime Blasting." Barbara: "Where was the last place you put it?" Eliza: "The Dining Room." (Lester laughs) Eliza: "Stop the (bleep) laughing, Lester, and give me my book!" (Eliza punches Lester) Jo: As Lester's epic tantrum stopped, Eliza got sent to the Reflection Room! Barbara: "Eliza! This is your warning." Eliza: "But he just took my book and he just annoyed me," (Lester's cheeks are filled with something) Lester: "I'm about to vomit." Barbara: "Eliza, your nature book is gone for punching Lester in the gut until tomorrow." (Lester vomits offscreen) Announcer: "Coming up on Supernanny." Thought Box for Eliza Jo: "Eliza stays after school for afterschool activities as a refuge from her brother, who torments her at home, and makes her life at home a living nightmare, so today I introduced the thought box." Jo: "Eliza, it's me, Jo-Jo. Mind if I come in?" Eliza: "Not at all." steps into Eliza's room Jo: "I'd like to introduce to you the thought box, is that okay? Here, you can write down your own thoughts and ideas and put it in this box so that your mom and dad will know what's going on in your mind? Would you like that?" Eliza's 9th Birthday Jo: "The next day was Eliza's birthday, and she was having a campout slumber party in her backyard with all of her friends from school. However, little did she suspect was that her celebration was going to end in disaster." Eliza: "Diane, Rosa, Carol, Debbie, Linda, Zoey, Isabella, and Amelia, I want to thank you all for coming to my birthday party." the refreshments table, there are tofu dogs, mini veggie burgers, a birthday cake, a tray of fruits and vegetables, Tang, roasted potatoes, S'mores, cookies, baby carrots with hummus, cheese and crackers with grapes Barbara: "Are you girls having fun?" Eliza: "Yes, mom." Debbie: "Where's Jenny, Eliza?" Eliza: "She couldn't come; she and her family went to a funeral for a great-uncle who passed away." Eliza: "Dad was cooking outside on a grill with tofu dogs and veggie burgers, and we were all looking at the stars with the telescope mom gave me for Christmas." Eliza: "We're gonna see the stars tonight." Jo: "At first, everything started out just fine for a while." and her friends are nestled in their sleeping bags, sleeping in Eliza's tent Barbara: "Goodnight, girls. Goodnight Eliza, happy birthday, sweetie." Jo: "And then Lester ruined everything..." dressed in a Jason Voorhees costume, sneaks into their tent and the other girls scream in horror Diane/Debbie: "JASON VOORHEES!" Linda/Zoey/Carol/Isabella: "Aaah! Run for it!" Amelia/Rosa: "HELP!" Eliza: "Please don't hurt me, Mr. Voorhees!" girls scream in terror from the tent Girls: "Aah! Help us! Jason Voorhees!!!" Max: "Girls...shut up and go to sleep! I have work in the morning!" Barbara: "Lester Malcolm Simpson! Get over here!" to: Barbara chiding her son Barbara: "I do not find that funny that you think it's okay to scare your sister and her friends like that, mister. Now get in the house." Lester wants to go to his friend Keanu's birthday Lester: "Mom, may I go to my friend Keanu's birthday party? Please?" Barbara: "I suppose so." Lester: "Thanks, Mom." Barbara: "Remember to call me on my cell if anything goes wrong." Lester: "Okay, got it." Category:Transcripts Category:Episode transcripts Category:Family Transcripts Category:Transcripts with Birthday Parties Category:Unfinished Pages Category:Unfinished Transcripts